Before Jo Wilson there was Me
by NomadDreamer
Summary: "I lived in my car… and then I met him and I didn't have to live in my car anymore…" Jo Wilson wasn't always Jo Wilson. She used to have a pretty crappy life, until circumstances forced her to flee and she chose to take matters into her own hands. This is just an attempt to look at life from Jo's perspective before she was Jo. Please give it a chance even though my summary sucks!


**Disclaimer:** _Any familiar characters or storylines belong to Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland, I'm just having some fun._

* * *

"Look, this is all a big misunderstanding sir. I never stole that car. I bought if off of Craigslist. Now that I think of it, the guy who sold it seemed kinda desperate to get rid of it… And he was thrilled when I asked if I could pay cash… How would I even steal a car? I don't know how to wire a car or whatever you call it."

"Hot wire", The officer offers off handedly.

"See? If I could hot-wire a car don't you think I'd know what it was called?"

He eyes me critically. I look back at him in what I hope is a semi-defensive, semi-nervous glare. I even make my eyes well up a little.

"Alright", he says eventually.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, you're free to go."

My face breaks into a smile of triumphant relief.

"Thank you officer, I apologise for the confusion, and it looks like I should be more careful when I buy things online in future."

"You should. Can we call someone to come and get you?"

"Nah, I'll drive myself. Where can I get my keys?"

"Well the thing is sweetheart, the car you own was still stolen. I'm afraid we'll have to keep a hold of it. I'm sorry about you losing whatever you paid for it."

"What?!" I ask indignantly. "I paid hard earned money for that car!" My bottom lip begins to tremble.

"That may be the case but it's still the property of those who it was stolen from. I'm sorry."

He genuinely does seem sorry too.

"That's okay, it's not your fault, it's just... I saved up for that car for so long…" My eyes begin to water again and I can see him gazing at me pitifully. My eyes dart to his finger and the gold band around it, then the wrinkles around his eyes. Chances are he had a kid my age.

"Look, I'm really sorry kid. I wish there was something I could do…"

"It's okay I just…" I sigh despondently. "Could I at least get my stuff?"

"It's already been removed."

"I uh- there's a secret compartment in the trunk and I have some cash in there, could I get that?"

"Sure, of course. I'll come with."

We walks silently out of the interrogation room and through the station into the yard. I open the trunk and cracked open the first aid kid compartment where there was a first aid kit and a wad of cash, which I shove into the pocket of my parka.

"The first aid kit is mine too officer, look, my name is on it."

Thank Christ I had the sense to write my name on it in permanent marker on the outside. I tucked it under my arm to hide the bulge inside.

"Fair enough kid, anything else?"

"I'll just check."

I pat down the seats and the pockets of the car in case there was anything left behind. There isn't, the cops have done a good job.

"Your things are inside, you can collect them just as soon as you've signed a few forms."

I feel like a hobo walking down the street with all of my worldly possessions. I have my school bag, a huge duffel bag with all my clothes and everything else I could stuff into it, including my first aid kit/gun case and my pillow which is preventing me from closing it properly, and a sleeping bag, with has a blanket shoved in with it. Feel like a hobo? For crying out loud, I am a hobo. A hobo who lived out of a stolen car but can't even live there anymore. Maybe a jail cell would be preferable. I know that's not true, but sometimes it's really hard to focus on the bigger picture when I don't even have a real present. Not for long I have to remind myself.

Acceptance and scholarship letters are making there way out in the next couple of weeks, and I'm praying for acceptance into at least one place on a full scholarship. I make perfect grades, am a member of the Mathletes and Science Decathlon team, I work two jobs, and I have no parents. I have to get accepted somewhere... surely. I know I won't get into Princeton or Harvard, applying to either of those was a long shot, but hopefully somewhere half decent will accept me. My letters of recommendation are glowing, which has to help.

Speaking of letters of recommendation, I could go to Mrs. Schmidt. She might let me dump me bag at her place for the weekend. I have her cell. I linger for a second, considering my other options and then realise I have no other options.

* * *

I'm in her car within twenty minutes. I tell her about losing my car, but like with the cops I edit the part where I actually did steal the car. I'm not convinced she believes me but she doesn't say anything. She offers me a place on her couch yet again but I politely decline as I always do. One of her kids is in the grade below me and the last thing I want is it being spread around the school that I'm homeless. She hasn't told her family thank God, except her husband Teddy, I assume. Her older son is in business school but he still lives at home, and it's a three bedroom house at full capacity, otherwise I know she's such a good person that she'd press further and offer me a room of my own to stay with them.

"The boys are out, and so is Teddy, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I really appreciate it, but I shouldn't."

"And why is that? Somewhere to be?"

"Uh... okay thank you. I'll stay and have dinner."

"Excellent. Shepherd's Pie sound okay?"

My stomach grumbles and I realise I haven't eaten since the coffee and and pastry I scarfed down for breakfast this morning.

"That sounds delicious."

She's an insane cook, which is one of the reasons she's everyone's favourite Home Ec teacher. I would have kept it on just for her except that I can hardly boil an egg, and I need to do subjects I'm guaranteed maximum success in. Hence me taking Math, Applied Math, Physics, Chemistry and Biology at AP level. And social studies and English which are also at AP level. I get As in them two too but they're not as natural to me as with the science and maths subjects. I'm the poster child for the school nerd really. I don't have many friends, I'm on the nerd squads (Mathletes and Science Decathlon), and I am usually found in the public library after school- although that's mainly because I have nowhere else to go, and the access to computers. I'm lucky really that I like school, or God knows how many more times I would have been arrested over the past year and a half.

"Why don't you go watch some TV or something while I prepare the dinner?"

"Are you sure Mrs. Schmidt? Can't I help you with anything?"

"Now dear, sit down and relax. You've had a stressful morning. Besides, from what I remember of your Freshman Home Ec. skills, you'd be more of a hindrance than a help in the kitchen!" she winks.

I laugh. She's probably dead on there.

Her sitting room is comfortable and homey. I move a few cushions out of the way and sit myself on the edge of one of the couches, then think what the heck! and pull off my shoes to curl up more comfortably. I don't watch a lot of TV for obvious reasons, so I flick through the channels mindlessly before finding an episode of the Simpsons. Everyone knows the Simpsons after all. I chuckle as Homer does something stupid, and find myself relishing the feeling of a homely environment.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Schmidt calls me about half an hour later.

Not wanting to keep her waiting I quickly jump up, pulling on my shoes and turning off the TV.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Schmidt, it smells amazing."

"No problem dear. What would you like to drink?"

"Water is good thank you." I take a bite and have to restrain myself from moaning aloud. "This is so delicious, thank you so much."

"No problem, it's nice to have female company over dinner!" she smiles.

I don't really know how to respond so I just sip some water and smile back.

"So if you're not staying on my couch tonight and you have no car, can I ask where you are staying? Have you got somewhere to go?" she asks in concern.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I have a friend I can stay with."

That's not entirely a lie. My friend Luke from my last foster home just moved in with his older brother who just finished college, and he offered me a place to crash whenever I needed before he left, I'm just not sure how genuine it was. I hate feeling like a burden more than anything.

"Do I know them?"

"Huh- Pardon?"

"Do I know your friend? Is it a friend from school?"

I don't want her to think I'm like a slut or whatever, and I know she probably won't but I decide not to mention that my friend is a guy in case she gets the wrong idea.

"No. I- It's my friend my one of my foster homes who just moved back home… was a temporary placement too."

Because of my age, I was always only placed in various homes temporarily, It sucked, which is one of the reasons I gave up on the foster system at the start of Junior Year.

"Well can I at least drop you there?" She offers kindly.

"Actually that would be great."

I know she'll feel better seeing I that really do have somewhere to be. I just hope Luke was genuine in his offer. I text him and ask if I can come and visit. I'll ask if I can stay later.

"Would you mind if I left my big bag here Mrs. Schmidt? Just until I have something a little more permanent? I'll go look at cars tomorrow."

When I say the last part I look down at my plate because I can't bear seeing the pity that I know is in her eyes right now.

"Sweetie, could I please-"

"You have no idea how appreciative I am of everything you do for me, really, but I can't burden you further. And don't say I'm not a burden please… Besides, things won't be like this much longer. Letters of acceptance are out soon."

She chooses to ignore my burden statement and focus on the positives.

"That's right! How are you feeling? What's your top choice?"

"Well it's more about the scholarship offers I can get. Wherever gives me the best scholarship is where I'll go. If I do get a few offers I'll decide then. I'm just hoping I'll get at least one."

"I have no doubt that you'll be inundated with offers. You've got everything going for you."

"Well I mean yeah I'm academic, but I'm hardly exceptional."

"I don't know many doing 7 AP subjects and acing them all. And your Math teacher tells us all he's never seen anybody with such natural ability before. Add on your circumstances, and I would say you are extremely exceptional", she laughs kindly.

I blush. When she says it like that I feel kinda proud of myself. And then I remember that I'm a thief and if I got caught I could lose all scholarship hope. But I need a place to live, a place to call my own- even if it is a crappy car.

"Your letters will come to the school and I'll take them and give them to you. Principal Turner knows this and agrees considering the volatility of foster care."

Volatile? That's for sure. I've been to so many temporary homes I could win an award. When they told me I'd have to move school during the Summer before Junior year because I was moving to a home in another school district I finally realised I needed to take matters into my own hands if I wanted to do as well as I possibly could academically, and actually give myself a chance at doing something with my life. I don't regret my decision, but God it's been a long time since I slept easy. Still, at least I have a roof over my head- even if it is metal.

"That's great, thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me Mrs. Schmidt."

"I only wish I could do more."

"You've still done more for me than anybody else ever has."

I didn't say that to get sympathy but not she looks even more upset than when she first found about my situation.

* * *

I was hiding in the Home Ec storeroom waiting for the school to empty after Decathlon practice and she walked in and found me with a bag of dirty laundry. I was surprised to be caught, I'd done it quite a few times at that point. She was clearly equally surprised to see me, and then confused. I'm pretty sure she and most of the other staff had been surprised when it came to time for the PT meeting in Freshman year and Turner told them that I didn't have parents coming because my foster parents were busy. I've always been sure to make the best of myself- my clothes are always clean and relatively unwrinkled and well fitted. My teeth are in great condition, and my hair always brushed and washed. I don't look neglected, a fact which I'm proud of.

Anyway I tried to come up with some lie to tell her- the machine at home was bust, my foster parents didn't let me use the appliances (that had been the case with one set of them), but I froze and ended up blurting out that I had nowhere else to wash them. She asked what I meant and I said I literally had nowhere else to wash them as I didn't have access to a machine. She asked me where my foster parents washed theirs and I told her I didn't have any foster parents. And then because I was tired and upset and hormonal I confessed that I was living in my car. Obviously like today I didn't bother mentioning I'd stolen the car. She was shocked and upset and told me she would call my social worker and tell her how it hadn't worked out with my last family. I laughed in her face. Gail was a nice person and all, but she had dozens of kids to place, and a sixteen year old was not high on her list of priorities seeing as kids could be emancipated at that age anyway. It was probably a relief when I ran off. I told Mrs. Schmidt as much. She had me put on the wash and then brought me outside and had me show her my car. I did, embarrassed as I was. I had it pretty clean, my blanket folded neatly on the backseat, the pillow I had stolen from my last home in the back. I never bring food into my car- not unless it's candy or something. I don't want the place to smell or to attract vermin. My clean clothes- of which there were only a pair of, hence the need to do a wash, were folded in the trunk, with my two spare pairs of shoes lined up beside them. She looked understandably dumbfounded. I would have been too in her situation I guess. She insisted then and there on taking my cell number, and then told me to get in her car, which I did wordlessly. I hadn't said a word since I told her my situation. I did as she told me even though for all I knew she was taking me to the cops for trespassing on school property after hours or something. Instead she pulled up outside a family diner and ordered me inside. She had me order a full meal and then quizzed me as I ate my food and sipped my milkshake. She asked me all about my previous homes, where my parents were, what I planned on doing for college or if I even planned on going (bear in mind she didn't teach me except for Freshman year in Home Ec which I totally sucked at). She asked if anyone else knew, where I bathed, where I studied, what I ate. I told her the truth about almost everything, seeing no point in lying, from the fire station to the creepy foster dads to the sneaking into the gym early to use the showers. She was horrified and I'm pretty sure she welled up at one point. When we finished she drove me back to the school, led me back into the school and opened the dryer and told me to use it. She showed me where the iron was and told me how to use it, and told me from now on she'd leave a bottle of shampoo and conditioner in a cupboard in the storeroom for me to use. I told her that she didn't have to but she gave me such a glare that I shut up and only nodded mutely. Ever since them she's been the closest thing I ever had to a parent.

A few days later she cornered me and offered me a spot on her couch for as long as I needed. When I declined, the following day, after I got out of the tutoring centre where I tutor for some spare cash and extra-curricular points, she was hovering by my car. The place was relatively quiet and I always park behind the school cos it's less busy and more protected so nobody would see us talking. When I approached her she had a sleeping bag and a container in her hands. She told me she'd noticed the blanket and the pillow but no sleeping bag so she'd picked one up for me. The tupperware had her leftovers from last night's dinner, which she had just heated up in the Home Ec room for me. I think I may have teared up myself at that- I didn't get why she was being so nice to me. Now I get that she's just a really nice person- if a kid in her class is lagging behind she'll help them catch up on her own time, and she's always holding fundraising bake sales for various charities. I ended up hugging her, to my surprise as much as hers. Ever since then she's been in my corner. She got me a gift card for a neat clothing store last Christmas, and a Walmart voucher too. I got her something small as well, just to show my appreciation. I couldn't afford anything spectacular, but I know she appreciated the thought.

* * *

When we're finished eating I quickly get up to clear the table and start the wash up. I go to pull on her rubber gloves but she laughs and tells me to just put the ware in the dishwasher. I feel like an idiot for not realising she'd have a dishwasher. She then orders me to sit down and pulls out strawberries and spay cream and I swear it's the most delicious thing I've tasted in God knows how long- aside from her Shepherd's Pie of course. She tells me to put my duffle in under the stairs once I take whatever I need from it. She's in no hurry for me to leave, and neither am I, but at the same time I'm weary of overstaying my welcome, or of her family coming home. I decide to change outfit now so I can wear it again tomorrow, and I use a tote bag to bring an outfit for the following day too, as well as spare underwear. I have extra deodorant in my locker and my toothbrush is always in my schoolbag, as is my charger, so once I grab that I'm good to go. Luke has thankfully replied and said of course I should call, and he's given me directions too, so I can tell Mrs. Schmidt where to take me. We make light conversation as we drive, and I realise how good of a mom she must be- there's nothing condescending or teacherly about her- she talks to me as though I'm her equal, and like she actually cares about what I have to say. She's impressed and encouraging when I tell her I'm hoping to do a major in biology or chemistry, on the route to medicine. When we pull up outside Luke's address I'm impressed. It's a real house, and well kept around it. I hug her and hop out of the car, grabbing my stuff as I go. I'll make arrangements to collect the rest of my things once I get a car. I'll have a wander through some parking lots tomorrow, see if there's any crummy cars with a 'for sale' sign tacked to the window- not that I'll buy it, but I feel better knowing I'm taking a car nobody wants anymore anyway. There's a scrap yard about a twenty minute walk from school so if I find a car tomorrow then I can go and exchange the plates off one of the scrap cars and the stolen ones. I just had the idea on the way over here; I think I read it in a book once. I don't want a repeat of this morning because I doubt they'd believe me a second time.

The door is already open when I reach the porch, and Luke pulls me into a giant hug. He's like the big brother I never had- one of the few foster siblings I've kept in touch with.

"It's been too long kid!" he grins, tousling my hair. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too buddy, you look good. So does this swanky house by the way, hot damn. You didn't mention that your brother was a big shot!"

"Yeah, he's pretty great I gotta say", Luke said proudly. "He's out right now but he knows you're coming and he can't wait to meet you."

"Um sure, me neither him."

"So, do you want something to eat?"

"I just ate actually, but thanks."

"Okay cool, we might order pizza soon anyway so feel free to share that. I'm assuming your 'dropping by' was code for needing somewhere to crash?" he teases.

He knows me too well. I blush and nod sheepishly which makes him laugh.

"What happened this time?"

I explain how I'm no longer in care, which he already knew, so I'm living out of my car- or was, until it was recognised as stolen and I was brought in for auto-theft. I don't need to lie to him about stealing the car, he knows what it's like. He's impressed by my bluffing at the police station though, and my fake tears. I leave out the part about me going to Mrs. Schmidt's though, for reasons I can;t quite explain. Maybe I like that our relationship is a secret (God that sounds creepy), or maybe I'm embarrassed because I know how much Luke always hated school. It's from helping him I realised that I'm actually a decent teacher, and decided to tutor. I tell him instead that she saw me walking and offered me a lift seeing as it was raining, and that my stuff is stashed with a school friend.

* * *

When his brother returns we are introduced and I can't help blushing. He's really handsome and charming, and he's super friendly too. He is more than happy to let me stay on the couch, even telling Luke he should let me take his bed, which I decline, and tells me that I'm welcome for as long as I need. Luke has to go to work to collect his pay check, but thankfully it's anything but awkward. We end up chatting and laughing so much that I don't even hear Luke come in until he interrupts us, jokingly warning his brother not to flirt with his friend. I blush and his brother just winks playfully.

The couch is comfortable when I finally do part company with the boys, who are both working in the morning, the same time as I have school. As I drift of to sleep I'm smiling, and I feel a warmth in my cheeks as I picture _him_.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey guys! Thank you for reading this first and foremost. I hope you'll let me know what you thought by leaving a review. This is just a short take on what Jo's- who's real name I decided not to guess seeing as I want to stick with the info we have from the show- life was like before she went to college and became a doctor, before she was Jo Wilson, when was still living in her car. I got the idea two days ago and wrote it then and yesterday but unfortunately I couldn't post last night due to no internet connection. I know Jo gets a lot of hate but personally I love her, and I love the person Alex is when he's with her. I can't wait until Grey's comes back to learn more about who Jo really is, and to see how her and Alex deal with it as a couple (because I don't even want to entertain the notion of them breaking up- but I think even if they do it will only be for a while and then there'll be some mad declaration of love… I hope!) Luke's brother/him may or may not be the husband, that's up to you to decide (I left him nameless for the same reason as I did Jo). Anyway, sorry this is so long! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!_


End file.
